


I Haven't Moved On

by obscure_rainbows



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Beyblade Team: Japan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_rainbows/pseuds/obscure_rainbows
Summary: After an ugly fight between the couple, they distance themselves for three-years. Have they moved on? Or do the feelings still spin around their hearts? TyHil; Ming-Ming/Tyson; Hilary x OC TyHil - Oneshot. Featuring- Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne.
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana





	I Haven't Moved On

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, not even the sharpest scissors can cut off the love of thread between Tyson and Hilary :))

Present:

Tyson Granger, twenty-one years old, is currently dating the worldwide popstar, Ming-Ming. He is the world-class blader to this day. Nothing much has changed over the years, except, maybe a few things.

The cheerful, azure-eyed man sat slowly beside the world champion. "It's been five-months. Not daring to speak a word?"

"Nope." Tyson retorted stoically.

"Wouldn't a 'hi' do?"

"Nope." He said, once again. Tyson was heartily intrigued at this topic but didn't want to reveal any emotions.

Max gave a long sigh. Tyson hadn't changed much either, except, of course, he matured. "Tyson, listen. This party is certainly your holding. You can't act unplausible. I know it wasn't you who invited her here, but she's still our friend. She doesn't even belong to the beyblading world anymore and if there's a reason for it, it's you."

Tyson averted his face away in his defense and shut his eyes. "No one asked her to join or leave. And Max, I don't I wanna talk about this. So leave me alone, please." He got up and walked off straight up to the room.

The mystery behind the whole conversation lies within newly welcomed young Japanese actress, Hilary Tachibana. It all started when they begin dating five years ago as an adorable and loving couple. They never sauntered from eachother. Nothing could come between them. However, five months ago, an incident took place which changed their atmosphere into angst.

Flashback:  
Tyson and Hilary were on a lovely and mirthful date. Ming-Ming was passing by them, when she suddenly stopped, gawking at the couple. They both stared back and interrogated, "What?"

A suspicious look from her eyes reflected upon Hilary's. "Oh, so you two worked out, I see?"

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked indignantly. "We've been dating since I turned sixteen."

"Hilary, I see you haven't told him the truth yet." A group of girls gathered behind Ming-Ming.

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "What truth?" she asked, perplexed.

Ming-Ming clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh dear!" She gave each girl around her a know-it-all look. "You heard that? She hasn't told him anything yet! Oh, what a cheater you are! He deserves to know, doesn't he? If you're too chicken, I'll spill the tea for ya."

"Hil, what's happening? Do you have any idea?" All Hilary did was shrug, as bewildered as him.

"Tyson! She's cheatin' on you with Ryan! That guy who was in your school and college! I saw both of them yesterday!"

Ryan was Tyson, Hilary and Kenny's classmate in both college and school. Ryan and Tyson had an absolute hate for eachother, especially when it came to Hilary. They had a bitter relationship and no one could ever calm them down.

"WHAT?" Yelled Hilary.

Tyson sat there calmly. "Ming-Ming," he said. "Hil wouldn't do anything like that. Don't try to fool us."

"The girls were there with me. They saw it too."

"Not gonna work dude. You can't induce me like that." Tyson said confidently. Hilary was glad at how much he knew her.

"Okay. That does it." Ming-Ming slid her hands through the pocket and pulled her phone out. Sliding her thumb through the home-screen, then to gallery, she selected a picture and titled the screen towards them which startled them big time.

"Hilary," Tyson started calmly. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?" He said, pointing at the picture.

It was a picture of her and Ryan having a tryst at the same restaurant last night.

"Tyson…" Hilary said, shaking uncontrollably. "I sw-e-ar, this isn't true! T-his nev-er happened! It-it's all f-ake!"

"You voice says otherwise." Tyson gaped at her wrathfully. He then snarled, banging his hands on the table unceremoniously with a clang. "YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME ALL THIS WHILE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU LITTLE CUNT! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Hilary loved Tyson, but that doesn't mean she was afraid to speak up for herself. "Listen, Tyson! This is all fake, can't you just listen? Would you really listen to Ming-Ming over me?"

"I don't want to believe it, absolutely not. But now I'm really becoming doubtful. Even your expressions…there's only one thing I can conclude with. That what Ming-Ming is saying might be true."

"Can't this wait for a while? Come on! Let's ask Ryan ourselves, alright?"

Tyson wanted to refuse, because of the hate he had for Ryan. But proof was required. What Ming-Ming has been telling all this while might be alleged. "Fine then. Let's go."

Upon reaching his house, Hilary rung the bell until a tall man appeared on the door. He smirked at Hilary flirtingly. "Oh, my Hils is here!" He said, pointing her chin up with his hand. "What brings you here- ohh, the egoistic world champ is here too, I see?"

Tyson slapped his hand off her chin and inquired whatever was necessary.

"Hmm…" Ryan thought aloud. "You really haven't told him, Hils? Aw, poor man!"

Dark thoughts filled Hilary's head. Her eyes widened. These hints seemed to have convinced Tyson about the cheating. As much as Hilary regretted asking Ryan of all people, she had no other evidence. Ming-Ming was giving her snide remarks side by side. Tyson had his fierce eyes set on Hilary. He was ready for the kill.

"Well, Hil." Tyson smiled sarcastically and spoke with a grief-stricken voice. "We're fucking done here." His voice quavered. Hilary stretched her hand forward to stop him, but he didn't look back. He balled his fists and stormed off. Though fierce from the outside, he was sobbing from the inside. He was panged. His throat and chest had begun to hurt physically.

On the middle of the thoroughfare, Tyson stopped dead. To put his anger out somewhere, he kicked the can in front of him unceremoniously. Slowly, the white cotton balls turned black, hovered in the night sky and began to pour tears as Tyson played along with the rhythm. Tyson was a strong man. Nothing on earth could make him cry easily, but on the contrary, he was deeply in love with Hilary. But now it was unrequited.  
He nonchalantly walked towards the park which was beside him and sat on the swings as the tears continued to pour down. On the spur of the moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the cyan-haired popstar.

"Ming-Ming?" he murmured. "So, you were right after all. I'm sorry." He looked front again, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"It's really sad. After a five-year relationship, where you both absolutely loved eachother!" Ming-Ming stated lengthening the 'love'. She sighed. "But dear, what can be done?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you got me outta this toxicity." He said, grinning at her. Ming-Ming smirked from the inside.

"I'm not just a pampered popstar. Anyway, I should ger going. It's late."

"Hey, I'll drop you off. You shouldn't be walking alone on the streets like this." Tyson kindly offered.

"That's so sweet of you! I didn't know you were this protective!"

"Well, I didn't know this until I started dating Hils." Ming-Ming's mouth slightly opened, struck with surreptitious jealousy. "I never knew one could get so protective about the ones they love. And Hils, I loved her deeply. Like no other-"

Ming-Ming tenderly placed her index finger on his lips. "Shh." She whispered aloud. "We don't talk about hoes, my boy."

Tyson was dumbstruck, like a spell being casted upon him. It was a scenario where he didn't feel anything but was directly manipulated by her glitz and glamour. He had no say. "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, let's walk you home alright?"  
End of Flashback.

Present

Ever since, they were not even on speaking terms. Tyson and Hilary eventually got along with Ming-Ming and Ryan respectively. For the first few weeks after the break-up, Hilary tried confronting Tyson and make him comprehend Ming-Ming expressions and saying instead of hers. However, she was as exhausted and decided to move on with her own life too. At the BBA party, she was empathically hauled because of the former G-Revolutions. That night, Hilary tried not to look towards Tyson's direction. However, he was still stuck-up by her beauty. In the end, all was known that they both concluded in their respective interviews that they had 'moved on' within a period of five-six months and were happy with the lives they got.  
It lasted on for three-years. While things jovial on the outside, did one really know what's spinning around in their hearts?  
They both refused to admit it to anyone, even to themselves, that whenever they passed by eachother, it was not a moment of awkwardness, but a heart-breaking one. Their chests would hurt. Tyson wondered why he was so panged seeing Ryan and her together. Was it because he hated Ryan? Or was it because he still had a soft spot for Hilary? Either ways, the last they saw eachother was two-years ago.  
To bottle up these emotions, everytime Hilary would be brought up, Tyson would purposely snarl and blackmail her, whether they are interviews or not. Hilary would be watching and the blackmailing did bother her. She stood their, hurt. But she didn't know why. She told her heart that she had moved on from Tyson years ago, but was till so sorges? However, at the same time, he had no rights to deem her after something that took place three-years ago.  
One night, Tyson walked by the same restaurant where they had parted ways. Memories slid through his mind. All the cherishing times they had together, all the times she would admonish him to keep him in line, all the times she kissed him on his cheeks, all the times when she prepared food for him, cheered him on, aided him after his battles.  
He saw the rain pour outside the window beside the table they sat together last time, three-years ago.

I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all

There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You've just walked through it

And I remember, all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

He watched the droplets drip down the window. He could see her. He could witness those memories.

Damn, damn, damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here..

Tyson grinned faintly but feebly. "Where are you, Hils?" He didn't move, because he simply didn't want to. "It's most far-fetched to be seeing you under these circumstances. Well you're an actress now. I'm happy for ya."

I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth is that I really miss

"Why does it hurt so much?"

All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

"I thought I moved on," he paused. "Was I wrong all this while?"

Damn, damn, damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here..

"Please get me out of my doldrums. It still gets me, how you cheated on me. I refute it to the day, but what has been proved cannot be changed, can it?"

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
Let go, oh, oh

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you to know  
That I never wanna let go  
(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)

"I can't let you go." He muttered. "Off my mind. To this day."

Damn, damn, damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here..

"Do you still miss me?" he smiled at the windows. "You're my weakness. A shattered heart, which hasn't been fixed since that day. No one knows." He let down a tear. "Will you heal me?"

Damn, damn, damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here..

Tyson walked up to the BBA office, where he saw Ray and Max. Ever since Tyson had visited the restaurant, his behaviors were eccentric. Everyone was ambivalent about the situation. Not even Kai was able to figure Tyson out right now. The cantankerous sycophant was certainly not himself.  
He slowly walked to the roof. His chest still hurt. Max and Ray decided to confront the young man.

"Tyson, please. For the last time, tell what your problem is. No one is elated to see you like this."

Tyson opened his mouth to speak up. But decided to hint them first. "How would it feel, losing someone you loved?"

"Do you feel like you might lose Ming-Ming?" Ray interrogated.

"Answer, dude!"

"Well, of course anyone would feel hurt, I mean-"

"And, if you can't move on from them?" Tyson interjected, cutting to the case.

Max squinted his azure eyes. "You haven't moved on from Hilary, have you? I was thinking about it too. But I didn't want to question you or make you feel any worse and even if you did want to hear it from me, I could've been wrong. But looks like I wasn't."

Tyson was astonished. He was glad that his friend figured out his problem in an instant. "Yeah, that-that's about it. Now that you know, you can all leave me."

"No." Ray spoke. "Not until you elaborate on these terms."

Tyson sighed and described what he felt everytime he saw her. When he concluded that he moved on after not seeing her for about two years, he profoundly described the scene at the restaurant and how it hurts him to this day.

"This is sweet, but sad, Tyson. If you still want to tell her how you feel, well…we don't even know where she is, right?" Max said heartbreakingly.

"It doesn't change the fact that she cheated on me, Max."

"I still refute that. And you know, that coming from Ming-Ming, you never know what she'd do. She probably just wanted your attention, and that's what she got." Ray suggested, but bewildered Tyson.

"What do you mean, Ray? Explain!" Tyson inquired.

"I may have been late to notice this, but over these past three years, I see what Ming-Ming is trying to do. She seems very attention-seeking. She doesn't seem to bother about blading, but about popularity. Back when we were around sixteen or seventeen, Hilary caught the audience's attention because of who she was to the team and other skills too. That day, I-I saw Ming-Ming surreptitiously getting jealous and trying to gain the audience's attention. I started observing more, and more. Looked like my thoughts were turning into reality. Ming-Ming began growing jealous of Hilary. Not only that, she also developed feelings for you. And wasn't she the one who told you about all this? And those girls as the witnesses? And if you logically think about this, Ryan had a crush on Hilary too. And so,"

"And so?"

"Ming-Ming, the girls and added Ryan to that, were enough people to induce you into believing her."

Tyson was startled. He never thought about contemplating the scenario because of the emotions he was trying to deal with.

"In addition," Ray continued. "This was the perfect way to get back Hilary. Now that Hilary's reputation and dignity lowered in an instant, Ming-Ming's on the contrary had boosted. This all sounds so alleged, but we can't get any evidence. This is all through observation. And as for you, Tyson, if you think you were stupid enough to hurt her, well, you were pressurized and stressed. It's fathomable. Don't blame yourself it."

Tyson tried to mutter something, but his voice quavered.

"One last thing." Max added on. "Ray wasn't the only one to notice this. Since girls seemed better at these things, he asked them to have a look and they said something similar, but deeper. But again, it's alleged. I don't know if we can make something out of it."

"Wh-hat a-b-out the-the pic-ture?" Tyson interrogated.

"It might be a well done photoshop, I don't know. That's why, we're going to fix this for you, Tyson. We are going decipher the picture. And if it turns out to be a photoshop, then nothing is volatile. What we've been observing will be stated true. And if it's true, well, I'm sure you'll be able to take Hilary out of your life. Or, we will pressure her down." Max said firmly.

"Alright. So I'm guessing we need some technicians for the deciphering part?" Tyson spoke up, this time confidently.

"Yep. But you have a small job. If you can get the picture from Ming-Ming's phone, then everything's settled."

Tyson jeered. "I don't need to. I saved it to my phone that day, to keep some memories of that 'bitch', if she is one."

Ray and Max happily smiled at him. "Good game! Well, let's move on!"

"WHAT?" The chief exclaimed. "YOU BRING THIS UP AFTER THREE YEARS?!"

"Calm down, chief. It's for Tyson's good. We all would wanna help him out, right?" Max explained. "And you're perfect for this. If in anyway, you can decipher the picture, it'll be a good for Tyson. He's been hurting for so long."

Kenny dropped a sweat. "I haven't done this. But Emily and I can try it out. And it's for Tyson, after all."

Kenny and Emily spent weeks figuring it out. They went through every scanning, even tried on scans. Sitting in front of the screen all day and night was woeful. They twitched their necks every now and then. But working hard was their main priority.  
On the third week, they finally got twenty-percent from it. Some of the scans suggested that the photoshop idea was positive, while some said otherwise. Three days later, Kenny discovered an incredible illegal website where they could figure out whether it is photoshopped or not. They planned on scanning the picture onto the screen. That was a simple task. But simple things can turn out to be failures. The website was not accepting the file format. The correct format was unknown however. Another night, another search.  
By morning, they finally figured out the required format. Exclaiming in happiness, the scan was ready to be done. This picture decides the right path.  
Everyone curiously gathered around. Tyson pondered about including himself there, for he didn't want to freak his heart more. Getting his guts, he decided to tag along.

The results loaded. Two-minutes later, they were revealed. And Tyson was now at guilt.

Positive. It was photoshopped. Ray and Max proved themselves right. Hilary was right. It was his fault. It was Ming-Ming's dirty move.

"I-I-"

"Tyson, don't think about confronting Ming-Ming. I've got a plan." Kai finally walked forward with his arms folded across his chest.

Two-days later

"You did WHAT?!" Tyson cried. Everyone's tranquil slumber was destroyed by his loudness.

"Chill out. It's for the best. And it's for exposing Ming-Ming." Max explained.

"I haven't seen her in two-years dude! This is going to be weird! She'll never forgive me!" Tyson exclaimed, stretching is arms out front on either sides.

"What's happening here?" Mariah interjected the argument.

"The interview plan. Basically, there's a beyblading interview held by Mr. Dickenson this afternoon. And the girls contacted Hilary and convinced her to come. She's coming along with Ryan. And Tyson, you both don't have to talk it out immediately. It'll happen, automatically."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see!" Mathilda concluded, winking.

Five hours later, they reached the interview hall. The hall was tiled with wooden flooring. In between, there were two darkish-red comfortable looking sofas. The spotlight shined upon those two sofas and the scene was incredibly beautiful. The mini-yellow lights beside them added to the beauty. The walls were filled with posters of beyblading and the Bladebreakers. Tyson grinned at the nostalgia. He, along with Ming-Ming, took their seats. Hilary and Ryan entered right before them.

'Beautiful to this day…' He thought.

"Please, take your seats." The anchor said. "It's time for some questions which we would like you to answer, respectively."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's start with Ryan. Well, do you even Beyblade?"

"Nope." He retorted impassively. "I just came here because my baby Hils had to." Hilary cringed at that statement.

"Alright." She continued. "And, we would like to hear some of your and Tyson's teenage stories. I heard you both were pretty fierce."

This was an interview, which included no conflicts even if it's your enemy or hater. Keeping that in mind, Ryan replied. "Yeah, he was always jealous. Because I had Hilary to myself."

Tyson almost got up to batter him, but decided to stay calm.

"Hilary, what is your say in this?"

"I'm going to have to go against that." Hilary conceded. "Actually, it was the opposite." Tyson got ardent from the inside.

The anchor giggled. "Ming-Ming," she started again. "How jealous were you of their previous relationship?"

Ming-Ming shrugged casually. "I have no reason to be jealous. I'm amazing myself, I know it. What is that actress in front of someone like me? Looks like there was a misconstrue among the media."

The anchor rolled her eyes with an expression of annoyance and disgust. "Moving on, I'm going to intensify the topic." Everyone gawked at her. Tyson goofily glanced at Hilary. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "The reason behind Tyson and Hilary's break-up is alleged."

Tyson and Hilary gulped. Their heart shook. Ryan and Ming-Ming's mouth fell open.

"But, you know something," she smirked. "You both still look really cute together."

Tyson and Hilary blushed deeply.

"Hey! Watch what you say! This is-"

"And, have you both moved on from eachother?" she interrogated, interjecting Ming-Ming. "I mean, this adorable couple- seeing it broken, isn't very satisfying. And I see the blushing, you both!"

Hilary covered her mouth. Tyson gave a cheeky-grin and laughed surreptitiously.

Now that the mood had been lightened. "You guys haven't moved on, have you?"

Tyson and Hilary both looked at eachother.

"I haven't. I realized this a month ago." Tyson finally conceded. Hilary looked at him disbelief.

'Him too?'

"What?! Tyson, you love me!" Ming-Ming cried.

"You're nothing but a sleazy-slimeball. You're pampered, fake and attention seeking. But the photoshop with Hilary and Ryan was done well!"

The G-Revolutions, who were watching this live, smiled happily.

Ming-Ming and Ryan were taken aback. "What-"

"Not a word. I am in no mood to argue and waste my time on you. I'll let the media do the work. Until then," he walked towards Hilary. "I need to owe some apologies. Thank you. Interview's over."

Hauling Hilary outside, he pushed her against the wall.

"Have you got no shame, Tys? We broke up three years ago!"

"Yeah, but I'm here because…I know what happened. I know everything."

"What do you know?"

Tyson got all the points together. He described what Max and Ray said and what he contemplated. He timidly and quaveringly described his scene at the restaurant, when he realized he hadn't moved on.

"I was an idiot. I always have been. But for you to know, I was kinda dealing with many emotions. It's probably why it triggered me so much. But I'm sorry. You don't deserve any of this."

"I know. I could read you. I knew something was wrong but I didn't ask, because I knew you wouldn't wanna talk about it and make things awkward."

"Well as of now, if I can stay happy, you're a major boost to it. Hils, I still love you. It's alright, you've moved on. I'm glad-"

"No!" she cried. "Tyson!" Her voice shook as she held back tears. "I haven't moved on either. Ryan…he treats me like shit! Like his tool! He's done the worst of the worst with me!"

Tyson started to rage. "What the hell did he do?"

"Harassment, forced me into…a lot of drugs. And, well, raped."

"What the fuck?!" Tyson yelped. "That bastard…no wonder you look so sick! But beautiful, as always."

Hilary smiled. "Tyson, before you ask – I have forgiven you. I cant move on. I'm simply in an eternal love with you. And you're the man of my dreams. I'm sorry if I was one of the reasons that you had to deal with your emotions."

"Copied. And pasted."

They both chuckled as Tyson embraced her into a hug. Tears fell down their eyes.

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
Let go, oh, oh

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you to know  
That I never wanna let go  
(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)

"Time to troll them, Hils! We're getting our revenge!"

"But how?"

"Watch me!"

Grabbing her palm, they got back to the room.

"Where have you been?!" Ming-Ming questioned, practically yelling. "And why are you holding her hand?"

"For this moment," Tyson retorted. He pulled Hilary closer to him. He held her by the waist. He cupped her face with his hands, pulled her face closer and gently placed his lips on hers.

Ming-Ming's jaw fell with jealousy and Ryan disgustingly gaped at them as Ming-Ming pulled Ryan outside the hall.

The kiss of life didn't stop; it wasn't cringe, it was love. Everything was now back to normal, with Ming-Ming being exposed to the media. Hilary's reputation was not at stake anymore. Once again, she was loved by her fans and continued to shoot her films.

If you can't get over someone while people reassure you by stating you will, well note this: some people never move on. Their love is eternal, whether it's unrequited.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Do rate and comment :)


End file.
